characterromancefandomcom-20200213-history
Ray Palmer / The Atom
Earth-One / Post-Crisis / New Earth # Jean Loring - Ray was already dating attorney Jean Loring when he became The Atom. The later married, but divorced. # Laethwyn - Ray eventually discovered a civilization living in a microscopic world. After helping the queen of this world, Laethwyn, reclaim her throne, he also found romance with her. She and her entire civilization were later killed by the CIA. During Identity Crisis, when loved ones of superheroes were being attacked, Jean was attacked after Sue Dibny was killed and before Lois Lane was threatened in a letter. The scare caused Ray to become protective of Sue and rekindle their romance.He soon discovers that Jean was behind the entire thing, faking her attack, sending the letter to Lois, and even killing Sue, although inadvertently, meaning only to scare her. She did it in an effort to reunite with Ray, which worked. With Sue clearly insane, Ray has her committed to a psychiatric institute. In Other Media Arrowverse # Anna - Ray’s backstory involves him being engaged to a woman named Anna. During the Mira Kuru attack on Starling City, a group of crazed individuals set upon the pair and break her neck. It is this incident that causes Ray to decide to become a vigilante. # Felicity Smoak - Ray buys Queen Consolodated after Oliver Queen loses control of the company, and retains his technical employee Felicity Smoak. In her, he confides his plan to build a mechanical “Atom” suit to fight crime. The two fall for each other and begin a relationship, which contineus as he becomes a crimefighter. When Ray tells her he loves her, she does not say it back, and he soon discerns that she is in love wtih Oliver. He then breaks up with her so that they can be together. # Unkown girlfriend - Before he was recruited to the Legends, Ray had been seeing a woman who had stopped returning his texts. When he believed he had a descendent in teh future, he thought he may have concieved a child with this woman. But the individual turned out to be the descendant of his brother, Sidney. # Kendra Saunders / Hawkgirl - After joining the time-travelling superhero team called the Legends, Ray becomes involved with Kendra Sanders / Hawkgirl. Kendra, of course, and Carter Hall are destined to be reincarnated time and again, falling in love each time. Kendra has not yet regained her past lives’ memories, and Carter has already died in this life. Ray and Kendra, on one mission, are stranded in the 1950s, where they live together for two years. After being rescued by the Legends, they become engaged. The team then encounters a future incarnation of Carter. After helping him regain his past lives’ memories, Kendra begins to have doubts about staying with Ray instead of Carter. The two break up, and Kendra quits the team to go have adventures with Carter, though romance at the time is still off the table.